The Krab Krusty
The Krab Krusty is a low-standard fast food shack owned by Moar Krabs in the middle of the hick town: Bikini Bottom. It is the current home and workplace of the Skodwarde Squad. The only reason it has not yet been shut down is because every health inspector has been accidentally or otherwise killed. The Restaurant Exterior It is shaped like a giant crab trap, which is really ironic. Like every other building in town, it is weirdly shaped and placed seemingly in the middle of nowhere. With the outside never being washed and the trash never being properly disposed of, the restaurant is covered in record amounts of germs, grime and accumulating garbage. Interior Like the outside, the inside is rarely cleaned or maintained. The main room where the customers would eat has a few sticky tables covered with gum and bodily fluids with hard splintery barrels used for seating. The bathrooms are never used because all of the toilets are clogged and a fee is required to enter them. The kitchen, where the dishes from Hell are made, is probably the most atrocious area with a grill that is coated in moldy beef and gristle, a deep frier full of God knows what, and the freezer that can't be opened from inside where many bodies (some still alive) await being gridded into the Krap Patties. The ceiling is somewhat sentient, which caught Patrick's attention. Service Customers are often treated by rude, impatient, and uncourteous employees. They usually sit at their stations sulking and scowling at the customers, often scaring them away. They often try to ignore the customers and often take up to a half hour to have orders ready. They think nothing of the establishment's current state and continue to only make it worse. Randall Boggs once worked here then he got fired. Slendybob also worked here, but got fired, triggering him into killing lots of innocent Bikini Bottomites. The Nasty Patty Their most well known product is the much reviled Nasty Patty, probably the last thing you will ever eat. It's quality varies from repulsive to all five senses to lethal, depending on what the staff has done to it. It has ultimately been labelled as the worst food in existence. Health Effects If this abomination does not kill it's consumer, it can do far worse. Many reports of skin discoloration, hallucination, and fear of burgers of any sort have come up. Despite all this, people continue to purchase these due to Nasty Patties containing the same addictive drugs the Krusty Krab uses. Policies It is highly recommended that you do not even enter the Krab Krusty unless you are willing to pay ridiculous prices for the food, bathroom use, or breathing their air (not that you would want any of that anyway). Anyone leaving the premises without paying their fees are hunted down to have their legs broken. They will then be given 24 hours to pay what they owe, lest they suffer an acid attack straight from Moar Krabs' stomach. Infestation The Krab Krusty was infamous for housing perhaps hundreds of rats. When customer complaints grew annoying enough, Moar Krabs hired an exterminator to handle the infestation. Dale Gribble opted to fumigate the restaurant with heavy poisons during open hours. Several customers died from this, but this didn't bother Krabs, since it wasn't actually the rats he wanted dead. The Krab Krusty's Role in the Krusty Krab Wars The only employee who has any intention of being a part of the KK Wars with The Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket is Skodwarde, who has ties with Plankton. On the rare occasions that Moar Krabs gives Skodwarde a 3-minute lunch break, he often bursts into the Krusty Krab regardless of whether or not anyone is there, and attacks the place with Garbage Bombs, which may have been how Plankton was able to steal small pieces of the Krusty Krab's mysterious formula for a secret weapon chemical serum. Category:Places Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Eateries